Aku sanggup, Ibu !
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo menemukan rukia dalam anomalinya saat inoue berada di sampingnya. RnR !


Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman sahabat saya yang benar-benar membuat saya iri. Jadi, karena saya tidak bisa mendapatkan seperti yang didapatkannya, saya hanya bisa mengabadikannya di fanfic ini. Enjoy it.

**Desclaimer : siapa lagi, bleach memang punya kubo tite sensei**

**Pairing : ichiruki, ichihime**

**Warning : AU, OOC **

**Aku sanggup, Ibu !**

Sore ini, di sela-sela sinar jingga sang surya, lelaki berambut orange menyala, berjalan bersama seorang perempuan yang juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Sepertinya mereka serasi. Berjalan lenggang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir kita untuk bersama di bulan ini, Inoue." ucap lelaki berambut orange itu di sela-sela langkahnya. Nadanya santai.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kurosaki kun mau pergi lagi?" tanya perempuan itu. Inoue orihime, perempuan berambut orange panjang berjuntai, dia memang sering ditinggalkan oleh Ichigo kurosaki pergi, ke luar kota pastinya.

"Iya, kali ini, aku ditugaskan ayah ke Fukuoka. Ada klinik yang membutuhkan bantuanku" jelas Ichigo.

"Oh… tidak apa-apa, toh, aku kan memang sudah terbiasa" balas Inoue dengan senyum. Dia memang perempuan yang selalu menerima. Ichigo memang sering di tugaskan untuk mengecek kesehatan orang-orang di suatu daerah. Maklum dia sudah mewarisi pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Setelah meminta ijin dari Inoue, Ichigopun pergi ke Fukuoka. Tak disangka-sangka, ternyata mobil yang dibawanya sendiri itu mengalami hal yang mengerikan. Ichigo kecelakaan. Pertolongan dari orang-orang di tempat kejadian menjadi alternatif pertama.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Ichigopun mendapat perawatan yang intensif. Kebetulan sekali, dokter rumah sakit tersebut juga mengenal ayah Ichigo kurosaki, yaitu isshin kurosaki. Ayah Ichigopun menjenguk Ichigo yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya.

Sudah 2 minggu Ichigo tidak sadarkan diri. Malam kamis, pukul 8 malam, Inoue orihime tiba di rumah sakit Fukuoka, tempat Ichigo dirawat.

Di sisi lain, di dalam masa komanya, Ichigo menemui sebuah mimpi yang sangat tidak di duganya. Di ujung tempat itu, dia melihat, sesosok perempuan kecil berambut sebahu, yang tak terlihat sedikitpun wajahnya.

"siapa wanita itu?" tanya Ichigo sendiri. "menangis?" gumamnya. Perempuan itu memang terlihat sedang menangis. Dia duduk menekukkan lututnya,menumpuk tangannya membiarkan wajahnya terbenam dalam paduan tangan dan kakinya itu. Suara sedu juga terdengar oleh Ichigo.

"Anak muda." suara dari belakang Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul. Ichigo kaget. Lelaki tua berambut putih, membawa tongkat, entah siapa dia. Ichigo bingung. Siapa mereka?, batinnya.

"Jangan takut anak muda." Ichigo hanya menoleh-noleh. Dia ragu, siapa yang dimaksud anak muda oleh lelaki tua itu?

"Ya, aku bicara denganmu, Ichigo kurosaki." spontan Ichigo kaget setengah hidup. Dari mana si kakek tahu namanya?, pikirnya. " kau pasti heran, mengapa aku tahu namamu" katanya lagi yang jelas mengundang rasa penasaran Ichigo.

"kakek, kakek ini siapa?" Ichigo mulai menilik asal usul kakek tua itu.

"kau lihat gadis itu, Ichigo?" kakek itu menunjuk gadis yang masih menangis itu. Ichigo menoleh, memandangnya lalu mengangguk mengerti. " dia cucuku" katanya lagi.

"lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Ichigo. Dia merasa dia tidak tahu menahu tentang orang yang ada di sekelilingnya saat itu.

"aku harap kau mampu menjaganya. Seperti kata ibumu sewaktu dia masih hidup" katanya lagi. Ichigo terlonjak. "ibumu, sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku melindunginya. Dan dia mengatakan padaku, nanti, kalau dia mempunyai seorang putra, dialah yang akan menjaga cucuku." Kakek itu berhenti. Menarik napas, dan melanjutkan " satu-satunya cucu yang aku miliki. Dia orangnya" kakek itu menatap gadis di ujung tempat itu.

Ichigo kaget. Aliran darahnya semakin cepat. Terasa menjangkau kulitnya, keluar dari setiap pembuluhnya. "tapi, aku… aku…"

"aku tahu, ada orang yang harus kau jaga di sampingmu." Kakek itu meneruskan kalimat Ichigo. Benar, saat ini Ichigo milik Inoue, bukan gadis yang menangis di sudut ruang berkabut putih itu.

"tolong aku, Ichigo…!"

"tunggu…!" teriak Ichigo pada bayangan kakek yang lama-kelamaan menghilang.

"kurosaki kun" kata perempuan di samping Ichigo. Dia menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Sedangkan isshin, Karin dan yuzu, ikut melihat tangan Ichigo yang bergerak. Perlahan-lahan, matanya terbuka. Memandang wajah Inoue, yuzu, Karin dan yang terakhir ayahnya. Ichigo belum berani menceritakan mimpinya pada siapapun.

"onii chan…" kata Karin dan yuzu bersamaan.

"oh… anakku… kau baik-baik saja?" kata isshin dengan gaya yang langsung mendapat tendangan maut dari putrinya, Karin kurosaki. Ichigo yang baru membuka matanya, mendapati kaca jendelanya basah. Ternyata di luar hujan. Dia jadi teringat air mata gadis yang menangis di mimpinya.

"kau sudah baikan, kurosaki ?" tanya Inoue melihat Ichigo yang tampak murung.

"iya, jangan mengkhawatirkanku begitu. Kau sendiri? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo balik tanya.

"aku… aku merasa baik" kata Inoue. Tapi Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh pada Inoue. Ia merasa, Inoue tidaklah dalam keadaan baik seperti yang dikatakannya.

Seminggu setelah Ichigo siuman, tentu sudah di kediaman keluarga kurosaki, Ichigo terlihat sehat. Setiap hari Inoue menjenguknya. Membuatkannya bubur bersama adik bungsu Ichigo, yuzu kurosaki. Perhatian Inoue pada Ichigo, tidak ada habisnya.

Ichigo masih saja memikirkan keadaan gadis berambut pendek di mimpinya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa gadis itu. Dan apa maksud kakek tua itu? Benarkah ibu yang menyuruhku menjaga gadis itu? Kalau memang benar, aku akan menjaganya, untuk ibu." kata Ichigo sendiri di kamarnya. Hari ini Inoue ada acara, dia tidak bisa menemani Ichigo.

Ayah Ichigo memang sengaja meliburkan Ichigo dari aktifitas membantu ayahnya di klinik. Siang itu, Ichigo membuka akun facebooknya, yang kira-kira sudah seminggu tidak dijenguknya.

'_1 permintaan teman' _

Setelah mengunjungi facebook pacarnya, orihime Inoue, dia menengok permintaan pertemannanya. Ichigo sempat terlonjak melihatnya. "inikah takdir?" gumamnya

Permintaan teman dari seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di mimpi waktu itu. Dia masih ingat sekali, rambutnya hanya sebahu. Memang, dia tidak melihat wajah gadis itu. Dan setelah di lihat-lihat, firasat Ichigo benar. Di album foto gadis itu, ada foto yang benar-benar sama persis dengan yang ada di mimpi Ichigo.

"inikah dia?" tanyanya lagi pada layar terpaku di depannya. "rukia kuchiki?" Ichigo membaca nama facebook gadis itu. "Apa ibu pernah ada hubungan dengan keluarga kuchiki?" tanyanya lagi yang pasti tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

'_satu pemberitahuan baru' _Ichigo mengkliknya.

'_orihime Inoue menulis sesuatu di dinding anda' _

Pandangan Ichigo kali ini beralih ke pacarnya. Sejenak ia melupakan gadis itu.

_**Orihime Inoue**__ : kurosaki kun,… _

Satu detik yang lalu. Komentar. Suka. Lihat antar-dinding.

'_ada apa Inoue?'_ kali ini Ichigo menulis di dinding Inoue dengan rasa cemas.

Inoue tidak membalas pesan dinding Ichigo. Dia malah menelpon Ichigo.

"ada apa Inoue?"

" kurosaki kun… apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Inoue di balik telpon gengam Ichigo. Suaranya parau.

"ya, ada yang salah, Inoue?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi aku takut kalau aku menyakitimu."katanya lagi dengan suara yang lemah.

"jangan bicara begitu…"

"tapi, ini karena aku tidak mungkin ada di sampingmu lagi, kurosaki kun" kata Inoue yang membuat Ichigo ingat pada gadis di mimpinya, juga kata-katanya sebelum meninggalkan orihime.

"kenapa, Inoue" pandangan Ichigo lurus. Di sisi lain dia memikirkan gadis dalam mimpi, di sisi satunya lagi, pikirannya masih pada Inoue.

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, ini keinginan kak sora" kata Inoue lagi masih dalam nada lemah. "tapi kurosaki, ada satu permintaan lagi dariku." katanya lagi.

"Inoue, kalau itu hal terbaik untukmu, aku akan melepasmu. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membuat mu menangis" kata Ichigo yang mulai mendengar isakan tangis di balik teleponnya.

"kurosaki kun… aku… aku bahagia. Tapi, aku masih belum bahagia selama kamu tidak menuruti mauku"

"apa yang harus aku turuti Inoue? Aku mohon kau jangan menangis" Ichigo tidak tega mendengar tangis Inoue. Sebenarnya Ichigo masih belum bisa melepaskan Inoue dari sampingnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan pehatian Inoue.

"kurosaki, aku punya teman. Dia teman kak sora, lebih tepatnya, adik kelas kak sora. Dia memintaku untuk bersamanya. Dan aku tahu, ada orang yang lebih membutuhkanmu kurosaki." kalimat Inoue benar-benar menusuk rusuk Ichigo. Dari mana Inoue tahu soal ini? Ichigo tidak pernah menceritakannya.

"tapi Inoue…"

"maafkan aku, kurosaki…"

'klik' telepon terputus. Ichigo dalam keadaan bisa menerima dan tidak bisa menerima. sejak saat itu, Ichigo mulai ingin melupakan Inoue meski tak sempurna. Tapi, karena kehadiran rukia kuchiki yang membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna, dia bisa menjadi lebih tegar. Ya. Seminggu setelah berpisah dengan Inoue, Ichigo mulai akrab dengan rukia yang juga mengenal Inoue. Kali ini, rukia dan Ichigo tidak lagi berkomunikasi melalui facebook tapi, Ichigo dan rukia juga mulai akrab melalui sms dan telepon.

Semenjak Ichigo mengenal rukia, mimpi yang mirip dengan saat ia dalam keadaan tidak sadar, bermunculan. Semakin jelas. Kata-kata kakek itu semakin berngiang di ingatan Ichigo.

"ayah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Aku harap kau bisa bersikap serius kali ini" kata Ichigo di jam istirahat di klinik kurosaki.

"apa? hem?" ayahnya melihat garis seirus terlukis di wajah Ichigo.

"apa dulu ibu pernah memiliki hubungan dengan keluara kuchiki?"

Ayah Ichigo hanya terdiam. "kenapa ayah diam?" tanyanya lagi

"kamu benar. Ayah tidak pernah memberi tahumu karena ayah tidak ingin kamu merasa terbebani dengan kata-kata ibumu pada kakek itu" jelas ayahnya yang sudah dimengerti Ichigo.

"tapi aku sudah mendapat apa yang ayah maksudkan" lagi-lagi isshin hanya memandangi anaknya itu.

"aku siap menjaganya ayah…!" kata Ichigo mantap. Ayahnya memandanginya bangga.

Sejak saat itu, Ichigo mulai akrab dengan rukia. Dan akhirnya merekapun menjadi pasangan kekasih. Orihime Inoue, dia juga tahu hubungan Ichigo dan rukia, dan dia, dia tidak merasa keberatan. Orihime Inoue, kini ia tinggal bersama kakaknya, sora Inoue di hueco mundo. Dan orihime juga memiliki kekasih baru. Mereka sama-sama bahagianya. Ichigo dan Orihime juga tidak memiliki rasa dendam satu sama lain. Mereka masih berhubungan sebagai teman baik.

The end…

Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan di hati readers sekalian. Jujur saya sedikit bingung dengan tokoh di fic ini. Saya harus mencantumkan fic ini dengan tokoh Ichigo dan Orihime atau Ichigo dan Rukia. Maaf juga kalau rukia jadi pemeran pasif. Semoga readers sekalian dapat menikmatinya. Review ya… ^^


End file.
